The First Morning
by TheCaptainandThePostulant
Summary: Some mindless fluff about the first morning of Lucien and Jean's honeymoon. This is my first ever fanfiction for The Doctor Blake Mysteries and so I apologise if this is awful, hehe! I would so like to know if you want me to write more fanfiction on these two though because I adore them and this was so fun to write! Hope you all enjoy! :) x


**Author's Note: I hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Running the backs of his fingers down Jean's cheek while she slept in his arms on the first morning of their honeymoon, Lucien couldn't help but smile as he took in the sight of her. He had always thought that she was beautiful - even back when the two of them had been nothing but friends - but there was just something so much _more_ beautiful about his wife when she slept. Perhaps it was how her dark hair fell into her face; perhaps it was how her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks or how her smooth lips were ever-so-slightly parted.

Whatever it was, Lucien knew that there had never been a woman more beautiful than her.

He tucked several errant strands of her hair back behind her ear in order to reveal more of her face to him, his heart swelling when he felt her tangle her leg with his below the quilt and tighten the arm that was draped over his stomach as she snuggled into him. 'My darling Jean.' He breathed, allowing his lips to graze her forehead as he did so before he left the softest of kisses there. After drawing back from her skin he covered her bare frame further with the quilt, stroking her back as he revelled in the blush that her cheeks still possessed from their lovemaking just hours earlier.

Despite the fact that she had been married before, the thought of him making love to her had still made her nervous the previous evening. She had given him a radiant smile when she had stepped out of the ensuite in the lace nightgown that she had purchased specially for their trip - trying to mask her nervousness - but he had been able to read her like a book. He had seen the shyness in her eyes; had felt the tension in her body when he had held her.

When he had led her over to the bed and lowered her down onto his knee he had asked her to tell him what was making her so nervous. What she had told him had made his heart sink.

She had told him that she was worried he wouldn't like what he saw; had reminded him that no-one had seen her in such a way for years and that her body had gone through a number of changes since then. ' _I don't want to let you down.'_ She had sighed. ' _I love you too much.'_

Her words had prompted him to catch her in a long and passionate kiss; a kiss that left her breathless. He had then gone on to pepper kisses over her face, his hands roaming over her back through her nightgown while he had whispered words of love and reassurance to her. When he had drawn back to look into her eyes he had rested his hand on her cheek, running his thumb across her skin as he had sworn to her that in his eyes she was the most beautiful woman on earth. He couldn't remember the last time his words had held so much meaning.

He had been nothing but patient with her all night long; had allowed her to take control and initiate every kiss and caress, and when the two of them had come to the mutual decision that it had been time for them to make love there had only been one word to describe it.

Perfect.

It was the sound of his wife's soft murmurs as she stirred in his arms that brought Lucien out of his thoughts, a tender smile appearing on his lips as he took in the sight of the crease that had formed between her brows and tightened his hold of her as he left a kiss on her temple.

Jean's eyes flickered open of their own accord after a few moments, her thumb grazing the warm skin of his waist as she nuzzled his shoulder and reminded herself of where she was. After yawning into the side of her husband's neck she tilted her head back on his shoulder, a tired smile gracing her features when he gave her cheek a stroke with the back of his hand.

'Morning.' Lucien whispered, playing with a loose strand of her hair.

'Morning.' She replied, her voice a little hoarse from her slumber.

The two of them gazed into one another's eyes in silence for a time before Lucien hooked his index finger beneath her chin, his thumb dancing across her lower lip before he tilted back her head and lowered his lips to hers. Jean ran her fingers through his hair as his lips moved over hers, purring in contentment as she was able to feel him stroke the length of her back with his free hand. Their kiss reached a natural conclusion a short time later, Lucien leaning his forehead against her own once they had parted and he had pulled her closer to his chest.

'Mrs. Blake.' He gave her nose a simple nudge with his.

Jean released a sigh of happiness. 'Oh, Lucien.'

They shared a gentle smile when their gazes met once again, Jean feeling her heart flutter as she was able to see the pure adoration that was in his eyes. 'I felt like the happiest man alive when I woke up with you against my chest this morning.' He revealed to her, tracing her jaw with his fingers. 'You look beautiful when you're asleep, y'know.' He watched Jean's cheeks turn a slightly deeper shade of pink, chuckling when she turned her face into his shoulder.

'I love you.' She told him after a few silent seconds had passed, her words somewhat muffled against his skin before she left a kiss on his shoulder. 'And I feel so honoured to be your wife.'

It was the kiss that Lucien pressed to the side of her head that prompted her to look up into his eyes again, his hand slipping into her hair as she did so. 'I love you too, my sweet Jeannie.'

The two of them sank into another kiss then, but instead of ending their kiss when she felt the urge to breathe increase, Jean slipped her arms around his neck. 'Lucien?' She mumbled against her husband's lips, Lucien humming his response as he ran his hands up and down her sides. 'I - I want you to make love to me.' She told him, her heart hammering in her chest.

He broke their kiss for a moment before pushing himself up onto his elbow, shushing her as he stroked her cheek with his fingers when he saw a hint of confusion in her eyes. 'Anything for you, Mrs. Blake.' He brushed her lips with his again, holding her face tenderly. 'Anything.'

As he buried his fingers in her hair and pressed his lips back to hers he was able to hear the birds singing outside the window, signalling the first morning of their long-awaited honeymoon.

The first day of the rest of their lives.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I hope you all enjoyed my first one-shot and I would be so grateful if you left a review to let me know if I should write more fics like this! x**


End file.
